


秘药

by ZAlice1021



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAlice1021/pseuds/ZAlice1021
Summary: 美好的密林父子~瑟莱囚禁警告，下药警告，pwp





	秘药

**Author's Note:**

> 没有lof了，微博欢迎关注云瑾霞瑜。  
> 不定时更新么么哒，欢迎留kudo，欢迎关注，么么哒  
> 下次更新暴卡或者瑟莱都有可能嘤

“我，我还以为我以后都见不到你了......”莱戈拉斯仰着头，看向自己的父亲，随后又低下头，失望地叹了口气说道：“您这么做是不对的。”  
瑟兰迪尔看向跪坐在铺满白色丝绸软垫的床铺上的儿子，他的四肢被铂金混合着极其稀有的秘银所打造的锁链锁住，在月光下泛着莹莹白光。身上被鞣制成一串长条的绿植覆盖，是用药水泡出的深蓝色蔷薇和它的枝干，枝条上的细刺没有被去掉，好在穿了衣服，没有在洁白的画面上划出点点红色。  
他的下巴被自己钦佩的父亲轻轻抬起，就像是落入猎网的天鹅，哪怕鲜血染红翅膀，依然向上伸长脖子，挣扎着想朝天空飞去。  
“如果你走了......不会再回来对吗？”瑟兰迪尔柔软的嘴唇碰了碰他的唇角，问道。虽然是疑问，但是语气却是十分肯定。肯定莱戈拉斯肯定会这么做，也在肯定自己做的没错。  
“ADA......”  
“不要再说了！”瑟兰迪尔打断了他的话，吼道：“这辈子你都别想走出这里！你只能呆在这。”随后他的声音低了下去，几近自己都听不见的说道：“哪里也不准去。”

在五军之战后，瑟兰迪尔本来早已下定决心让这个不听话的儿子走出巨林，但当他看到格瑞尔抱着基力，他无法想象也拒绝接受莱戈拉斯在路途中死亡的消息。果然珍贵的东西放在保险柜是不行的，只有攥紧在手心才能让人感觉安心。  
莱戈拉斯从来没有见过这样的父亲，父亲的手指狠狠地抓着他的胳膊，他忍不住痛呼出声。瑟兰迪尔松开手，用略微粗糙的指腹抚摸着肌肤上的大片红痕，带着凌虐后的妖异美感。  
“唔，”莱戈拉斯刚想出声，却被父亲的嘴唇堵上了窗口。瑟兰迪尔的舌头抚弄着他紧闭的牙关，伴着越来越沉重的呼吸，莱戈拉斯的牙关失守，被顶出一条缝隙。成为一名君主的必要条件就是抓紧时机，瑟兰迪尔无疑做得很好，他用柔软但是坚韧的红舌缠上了莱戈拉斯不断后退闪躲的舌尖，可是一个小小的空腔又能躲到哪里去呢。  
“呼......”瑟兰迪尔抽出代表自己入侵前奏的箭矢，银月光线照射下拉出一条长长的粘稠涎水，因为长度超过预期，这条涎水从中间断开，滴落到白色软垫上，留下灰色水痕。  
他满意地看到自己的叶子睁大眼睛，露出不敢置信的表情。紧接着，被禁锢的人身上由白纱制成的薄衫被他撕开，失去缝合线条固定的布料变成布条，散在床上。瑟兰迪尔用自己的袖子帮莱戈拉斯擦干嘴角的水迹，随后他的双手覆上莱戈拉斯的肩头，在他的眉上落下一个亲吻，得到的回应却是对面人身体轻颤。  
“你抖什么呢？”瑟兰迪尔问道，甩下头上的荆棘王冠，低下头，咬在深色的乳头上，听到他一声低呼，又抬起头，说道：“你在害怕我吗？”  
“ADA，不要......”莱戈拉斯咬紧嘴唇，为了防止更多的呻吟，让他变得不像他。  
瑟兰迪尔松开自己对莱戈拉斯的限制，他将床上带着尖刺的绿色枝干清扫下床，虽然他很乐意欺负自己的叶子，却不愿意让自己的叶子被这些植物所伤害。柔软的垫子也有一些因为两个人扑倒在床上而被踢落在地上，遮住带刺的枝干和王的头冠。  
莱戈拉斯感觉自己身上趴着一匹巨狼，尖锐的牙齿撕扯着咽喉上薄薄的肌肤，厚大沉重有力的爪子控制住他的动作。失去白色软垫遮挡的黑色床单露了出来，衬得床上的辛达小精灵像是身上可以泛出圣光。  
曾经高傲坐在座椅上的林地精灵王，身穿黑色长袍，上面绣着银丝和白色宝石，此刻是亵渎者。一团带着侵蚀意味的黑雾，协同白光身下的床单，堵住圣洁的退路。  
一根修长带着茧子的手指探进年幼精灵后穴内。因为是带着不知名粘腻润滑的液体进入的禁地，并没有带来过多的疼痛，但是突然进入的异物和肿胀感，让莱戈拉斯很难受。  
“很痛，ADA。”他发现自己不能阻止来自父王侵略的动作，只好试图用示弱来换得片刻喘息，再寻找新的出路。  
瑟兰迪尔细细地看了看莱戈拉斯的面孔，随后他又捅进一根手指，说道：“撒谎，真是个......坏孩子。”  
“嗯呜......”莱戈拉斯有些绝望的呜咽一声。他抓来一个软垫，挡在自己脸上，好像这样就不用面对接下来要发生的事情一样。  
他手中紧攥的垫子被父亲拿开，他眨了眨眼睛，接着他看到自己的父亲给他的眼前蒙上一块布。  
“这样也许你会好受一点，不会看见我。”瑟兰迪尔低声说着，是莱戈拉斯听不见的声音。他加快了扩张的速度，根本不知道结束这场被束缚的强迫后，他和自己绿叶的关系会变成什么样；他只能加快步伐，不去细想那样的结果。谁又能想到行事果断的王，有朝一日会如此逃避自己行为带来的可怕后果呢？只要给他，用一点......秘药。  
在莱戈拉斯失去视觉之后，不知道过了多长时间，身后的肉洞被一个巨大顶住。莱戈拉斯的体温一直偏凉，但是瑟兰迪尔的不一样，他的身体火热。不过来格拉斯体内的肉壁却意外的火热，在阴茎进去的那一刻，他发出一声喟叹，真是温暖，跟他乐观的小叶子十分相配。  
“啊啊啊......”莱戈拉斯感觉到身后肉洞里的褶皱全被微凉的肉棍顶开，整个人都止不住地颤抖了一下，如果不是四肢被铁链锁住，现在应该是四肢并用爬着远离身后的野兽。  
瑟兰迪尔感觉肉壁差不多放松下来之后，猛地抓住身下人劲瘦的腰部，开始挺进又拔出。他抽插几十下后，将莱戈拉斯翻了一个面。现在，莱戈拉斯是四肢着地，臀部被抓着朝上配合进入。  
“A......ADA......太快了，不要，呜！”莱戈拉斯觉得现在的自己就是被雄性强迫交合的雌性野兽，他四肢弯曲趴在床上，情欲的冲刺太过，只能手指抓住被单，足部蜷缩，腰部下榻，只有臀部被固定住，防止他整个人都滑倒在床上。  
回应他的是父亲的大手，抓着他的手，五指伸进指缝，温和又坚定，不容拒绝。瑟兰迪尔凑近他的耳边，嘬了一口耳垂，随后舔舐着他的耳朵的轮廓。  
而他父亲的另一只手抚摸上他的前段，前面的阴茎已经很硬了，但是总是差些什么不能射出。瑟兰迪尔用粗糙的拇指拨开包皮，食指在马眼的小孔抚摸着。  
前后夹击的快感让莱戈拉斯无力的啜泣，伴着稀碎的喘气声，无疑是助情的上好药物。没有过性生活的小精灵不用耗时多久，马眼射出了第一次。  
白色的精液随着奇怪地味道，被瑟兰迪尔的手指蘸取喂到精液主人的嘴里。  
膻腥，苦涩，总之味道与好吃绝对沾不上边。不知道为什么莱戈拉斯今夜的泪腺似乎特别发达。  
“你哭什么呢，”瑟兰迪尔用手指取下他眼角的泪珠，放到唇边舔了舔问道，“你哭什么呢？”他又重复了一遍，只是声音越来越小，他好像是失去了力气，停止前进的动作，抽出了滚烫硬挺的阴茎。  
还在风暴里沉迷的精灵感到快乐停滞了，这让他十分不满。莱戈拉斯费力地翻了个身，朝瑟兰迪尔张开双臂，微张着嘴，涎水混合着泪水在下巴上留下痕迹，他喃喃道：“抱我。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着小精灵，睁开了沉思时耷下的眼皮。突如其来的喜悦击垮了他，他猛地抱住一句话就能给他救赎的精灵，用力之大像是要把他揉碎在自己体内，与之永生。  
“不够，还要。”莱戈拉斯不满地扭身说道，身后被撑大的幽洞被空气进入，让他十分怀念那个带给他快乐的器具。  
“想要什么，嗯？”瑟兰迪尔用手轻轻撸动自己的肉棒，他可不想这么就软了。  
“进来......”神志不清的莱戈拉斯还带着本能的矜持，不肯说出具体。他只好用自己形状姣好的屁股往瑟兰迪尔身下凑近。  
瑟兰迪尔再也忍不住了，他低吼一声猛地一个挺身。  
“嗯......啊，顶到了！”莱戈拉斯哭喊道，从来没体验过的极端快乐让他险些承受不住。而瑟兰迪尔真心觉得哭泣着的莱戈拉斯比平时更美丽。软弱的样子让他看起来更像小时候追在自己身后跑的幼崽，软糯。  
“哈，啊，啊......好爽，好快乐。”莱戈拉斯胸膛向上拱起，四肢攀上在他身上作祟的人的上半身，十指在他的背上留下一道道划痕。  
瑟兰迪尔就着他体内那一点狠狠地撞击，每一次的进入都一定会顶到那里。随后就能感觉到内壁猛地一缩，吸吮地让他差点交枪缴械。  
“要看，要看你。”失去视觉的感受让他十分不满，莱戈拉斯拽动瑟兰迪尔的头发说道。瑟兰迪尔倒吸一口气，头皮突然被撕扯让他险些软下。他伸手解开了蒙在眼前的丝带。  
黑色的丝带滑落在莱戈拉斯之前白皙现在布满青紫的皮肤上，让他看起来异常脆弱。  
瑟兰迪尔发现，他的叶子，眼中全是他自己的身影，泛着星光，在月光斜照下泛着白光，哪怕是最美丽的白色宝石也不能与之媲美。莱戈拉斯的眼中除了他的身影，还拥有者对他的全身心信赖，这是五百年来自从他出生就积累下来的。这些让瑟兰迪尔不打算再忍耐，加快速度冲刺，逼迫莱戈拉斯吐出的呻吟碎成好几节。  
“松腿，我要射了！”瑟兰迪尔额上滑落几滴汗珠。调皮的小精灵双腿不肯松开对造乱者的控制，这让精灵王忍耐的十分辛苦，毕竟随着急促呼吸而松弛又紧绷的肌肉，体内的肉洞也一开一合。  
不论瑟兰迪尔怎么说，莱戈拉斯的双腿依然紧紧禁锢着他。而瑟兰迪尔的双手，一直拖着莱戈拉斯的背脊，而另一只手护着他的额头。不知道什么时候他们做爱做到床边。虽然小精灵的双手有锁链，但是瑟兰迪尔准备的锁链太长，可以达到这个屋子中的任何一个地方。  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头，他双手交叉搭在瑟兰迪尔的脖颈上，往下一压，他们的嘴唇贴合在一起，随着令人面红的水声，瑟兰迪尔射在莱戈拉斯的体内。  
此时莱戈拉斯笑了，是无忧虑，只能搞坏事找些消遣的小孩子的笑容，他咯咯地笑着，说道：“ADA，你要给我洗澡。”


End file.
